X23 Daughter of noone
by Yuriko Deathstrike
Summary: Ok! Finaly my fic is up. this is just my first chappie so, please R&R. Flames are... ok you can do them whatever


X-23: Daugter of ... no-one?

Ok, this my first serious fic and I want to thank all those people that revewed! Thanks guys! You're the best!

SingerBlueIce: Thanks for your reveiw, sorry it's been taking so long. I'm not really a fast wrigter. Plus my mind has been overloading with ideas and I need to pick the best ones!Thanks!

Lonemutant: Thank you, too! I'll try to be faster.

Doza: No, I don't think that she's a robot. Just a clone made by Weapon X. And are you a guy or a girl? Thanks anyway!

TobiasHawk13: Thank you for taking the time to read my trailer! It was no problem; I really liked your poems! I really do have a talent for trailer making! WOW! I never knew that! I thought that I was lousy. Thanks!

blackfoxknight: Thanx, I'll do that

Erik'sAngelofMusic: Well, now it's started so, yeah.

Ya'll are the best!

This is just my version of X-23. (I just thought that it would be cool if she was cloned from Deathsrike and Logan. Also, I'm gonna add a bit of Catwoman later on.) You can flame if you want. I can't stop you.

P.s. I don't own any of the X-Men characters or story. Or catwoman

Intro

111222333444555666777888999000

It was evening. Her favorite time of day. It was peacefull. A good time for thinking. Or just watching the horizon. Her gray-rimmed silver eyes took in everything. She had reasons to suspect that she was a mutant; she could see, hear and smell very well. Better than any normal person. She saw a hawk flying in search of prey.

The wind picked up. Patience's brownish-black elbow length hair swung to the side. She shifted her position on the tree branch to a more comftorble spot. She heard the door of the house behind her swing shut.

"Kerri!"

"Oh, great," Patience muttered. "Now what?"

A plump woman around in her fiftys came trotting up underneath the tree. She glanced around then up at Patience.

"There you are, Kerri!" The woman snapped. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Patience jumped lightly down infront of the woman, saying, "Are'nt I always up here, Mrs. Kindra? And don't call me 'Kerri.' My name's X-23 or Patience."

"Well, you know what time your supossed to be in," Mrs. Kindra scolded. She was the owner of a very large house about 45 miles north of Boston. She used the old house as a kind of orphanage. Patience had been in this house for as long as she could remember. She also disliked it. Allot. "And I refuse to call you that... that... gang-name! Your name is Kerri!"

"Since when?" Patience snapped, her temper riseing. She had a ferocious temper. If you got her mad, you were in some trouble. "Since you decided on calling me 'Kerri'! My name's always been X-23. If you have to call me somthing else, then it's Patience!"

"How _dare_ you confront me! I gave you a bed, warm food, a roof over your head and this is how you repay me! Did you _like_ living on the streets!"

That got Patience _very_ mad! "Maybe I did!" She fumed "It's deffinatly allot better than _here_!"

"_How DARE you! _I'll-" Mrs. Kindra screamed.

"You'll what?" Patience interupted. "Ground me?"

Mrs. Kindra screamed again, grabbing Patience by the hair, trying to pull her towards the building. Patience reacted by swinging her fist up and grabbing the older woman's wrist, pressing her thumb into the nerve in the wrist, and swinging her other fist into Mrs. Kindra's jaw. Mrs. Kindra let go of the younger girl, falling back with a cry of shock and pain. X-23 took the chance to run back up to the house. She rushed up to her room, grabbing a duffle bag and started stuffing clothes and anything else she might need into it.

"What are you doing?"

Patience turned at the voice. Kelly Black, her best friend here, was standing at the door.

"Leaving," Patience said bluntly. Kellys face flushed.

"Why?"

"Because I just don't belong here, never did, never will."

"So you're just going to leave your friends."

Patience sighed, walking over to Kelly and hugging her. "Kelly, you know you're the best friend I ever had. I love you like a sister. But-"

"But It's only a matter of time till Mrs.Kindra finds out that I'm a mutant too," said Kelly sadly. "We'll need eachother, ya know."

Patience did know. Kelly was very deffinatly a mutant. She was telepathic and psychic. Her nickname was Fate.

"Look," She said "I'm going to find Xaviers school, and see if I really am a mutant. Then I'm gonna come back for you. Unless you wanna come with me?" she added hopfully.

"No, X', I can't-" Kelly began.

"Come on, Kel!" Patience urged her friend. "We'll be great! A telepath and an animal sense persnony-thingy!"

Kelly giggled. Then she stopped, her expresion sundenly frightened. "She's coming!" She said in a strangled shriek. "Ok, changed my mind, I'm coming with you!"

The duo raced to Kelly's room where the grabed her stuff too. Then they hid in the garage, and Patience bagan looking for the key to one of the cars. Kelly kept a lookout for the two.

"Gotcha!"

"Good, come on!"

Kelly grabed the purse that someone had left there (probably the carwasher) and the two friends jumped into a nice red and black convertable and took off.

They were free. For now, at least.

11112222333344445655566667777888899990000

So, What do ya think? next chapter will have more about X' and Kel's life in the orphanage. it will be strung out a bit through the chapters. and, Kelly's gonna have more powers than just telepathy. buh bye, au revour, chio,and GOOD RIDENCE! just kiding on the last bit.


End file.
